Internet Service Providers (ISPs) and other types of Internet connected networks continually face the threat of Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) attacks. In a BGP attack, a malicious attacker causes Internet traffic to be misrouted and/or mishandled by manipulating BGP routing data. The misrouting and/or mishandling of Internet traffic due to BGP hijacks represents a significant security threat to ISPs and other Internet connected networks, as well as Internet users, as traffic can be forwarded through malicious computing devices and is often not forwarded to its intended destination at all.